undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
AfterWorld
|date = April 4, 2018 |website = DeviantArt (Story) DeviantArt Group |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Horror |medium = Comic |status = In development |creator = MechanicPluto24 |writer = MechanicPluto24 |artist = MechanicPluto24 |spriter = MechanicPluto24}} AfterWorld is a hellish AU based around the future of our solar system, and each world's change influencing the physical form of all of the monsters. The AU begins after Chara possesses humans that fall into the Underground, resetting the world after each genocide run. The resets create changes and anomalies that cause the CORE to eventually collapse and explode, which spreads out and corrupts the monsters, transforming them into terrifying beasts. Frisk is born 6.5 billion years into the future on Mars, now terraformed and renamed to "Solitude," and moves to Earth to explore, causing the story to unfold. Character Changes Undertale Characters Frisk A human born 6.5 billion years from today, she is slightly timid and usually very forgiving of others. She's very protective of Chara, but dislikes fighting and does not do it very often. Chara After being killed by Sans 37,047,734 times, and accidentally breaking the world, she has been deprived of her ability to reset, and now regrets her genocide option. She now only wants forgiveness, which she does not expect from anyone. As the story progresses Chara starts to grow very attached to Frisk. Sentinel (Sans) Left to burn on Venus, he has gotten much larger and more dangerous. His eye sockets have melted into one, with a glowing red eyeball in the center. He has a massive hole and several cracks in his skull, lots of very sharp teeth, and his jacket is withered and torn. Poltergeist (Papyrus) Also abandoned on Venus, he has changed dramatically. He resembles a leg-less, demonic, faceless, almost phantom-like skeletal creature, with a massive red eye in his mouth and two in his hands, like Gaster's. Plague (Flowey) An amalgamate of most of the Ruins' monsters, Plague is a devilish, face-less, multi-eyed flower with a thirst for killing. It was awakened shortly after Frisk first entered the Underground. Plague does not contain the essence of Asriel, they are two separate entities. W.D. Gaster The only Royal Scientist to have survived the catastrophic collapse of the CORE, and one of the only monsters to have remained on Wasteland. After one of the RESETS, the timeline was altered where Gaster never fell into the CORE, only to be later killed by Chara. In one of the following RESETS, the timeline was altered again where a prototype blaster experiment goes horribly wrong, fusing the blaster with Gaster's own head. After the collapse of the CORE, billions of years from now he regained consciousness just after Frisk fell into the Underground. -- The remaining monsters will be revealed as the AU develops. -- Additional Characters TBA Location Changes This AU does not take place entirely in the Underground, and expands throughout the Solar System. Undertale Locations Most of the Underground has been rendered uninhabitable, primarily because most of it no longer exists. After the Moon collided with Earth, shockwaves from the impact sent earthquakes of unimaginable power across the planet, and causing part of the Underground to collapse into a ravine that stretches hundreds of kilometers down. This chasm has been renamed to the "Void," and makes up more than 90% of the Underground's surface area. Parts of the Underground still standing are the Ruins and New Home. Parts of the Ruins have been degraded and/or have caved in, but Toriel's house is mostly intact. The Barrier is still standing, but not for long. Additional Locations Archangel (The Sun) Once a small, golden yellow star that gave life; now it has expanded and is a deep crimson color. It has entered its Helium Flash, the stage in which it has begun fusing helium into carbon and oxygen in its core. It has also already consumed the planet Mercury. Mercury (Destroyed) Once the innermost planet, Mercury has been annihilated by the ever-expanding Archangel. -- More description will be added as the AU develops, to avoid spoilers. -- Demise (Venus) After 6 billion years, it has remained the hottest planet in the solar system. This world has been stripped of its atmosphere, and the tidal forces of Archangel have broken and melted the planet's crust. Wasteland (Earth) Once the home for humanity and monsterkind, now a barren, yellow desert. Its moon collided about 100,000 years ago, resulting in a molten red ring to form around the planet. Solitude (Mars) The current homeworld for mankind. It has been terraformed into a lush, Earthlike planet, and its moons were destroyed in the terraformation process. Frisk grew up in a rural, sparsely populated area of Solitude, but she eventually migrated to one of the central cities near Valles Marinares, where she escaped Solitude as a Wasteland scavenger. Reaper (Jupiter) The monstrous gas giant of the solar system, wrapped in thick bands of white, gold, brown, and black clouds and whirlpools. Several of its moons have either collided with each other or the planet itself, but a few remain possible future homes for humanity. Narcosis (Europa) One of the few surviving moons of mighty Reaper, Narcosis has evolved from a frozen wasteland to a world almost completely covered in water. Archangel's helium flash has breathed new life to this alien world, but one should take great precautions before descending into the abyss... Isolation (Saturn) Once the jewel of the solar system, Isolation has long since lost its magnificent rings, and is now a large, bland, pale yellow sphere. Its moon system, like Reaper, is also beginning to collapse. Abhor (Titan) After a deadly collision between the moons Rhea and Titan, the ice of Rhea mixed with the natural gases of Titan, igniting both moons into an inferno that has never fully subsided. This new world, Abhor, stands as a warning to all worlds in the Archangel system; the worst is yet to come. Gemini (Uranus) & Covenant (Neptune) The twin ice giants, many of their moons have been torn asunder, forming large ring systems around the sapphire-blue worlds. Labyrinth (Miranda) Over the eons, Gemini's moon Labyrinth has been broken apart and smashed to pieces, only for gravity to pull the debris back into a solid moon. Parts of the moon's insides now cover the titanic mountains and abyssal canyons and valleys, creating a vast, interlocking cavern network that stretches deep into the moon. Rend (Eris) This frozen world used to float adrift in the outer fringes of the Kuiper Belt, but due to the powerful gravity of Covenant, the object was pulled out of its orbit and into an orbit around the ice giant. Covenant had recently finished annihilating its previous largest moon, Triton, but Rend orbits far enough away to avoid orbital decay, at least for now. Terminal (Pluto) As Archangel continues to grow, its habitable zone will expand further and further into space. This lonely, small, icy moon will be mankind's last home orbiting Archangel, before leaving it behind and plunging into interstellar space. A research settlement used to exist on Terminal, but due to unknown circumstances, communication with the outpost has ceased. Just before communication cut-off, scientists reported unusual seismic activity from beneath the base... Miscellaneous Story Explanantion After the events leading up to the death of Asriel and Chara Dreemurr, and Asgore declaring war once again on the humans, Chara posessed the next human that fell into the Underground. With a new body, she proceeded to kill off every monster within the Underground, combining her Determination with the Determination of the child she possessed. After her successful genocide, she RESET the world, which caused minor fluctuations and anomalies. She then possessed the child that fell into the Underground again, and repeated the process five more times. After her sixth RESET, the CORE became dangerously unstable, causing it to go into meltdown. The CORE collapsed and exploded, causing a rupture in the fabric of space-time, and imploding the entire Underground. The monsters' physical forms were altered - and in some forms enhanced - and distributed across the solar system, left to wander aimlessly across their new home. Six and a half billion years later, the Sun became dangerously low on fuel, and began its death throes. Its core was now more than five times hotter than it once was, beginning a cycle called the "Helium Flash," where it rapidly starts fusing helium into carbon and oxygen. This caused the Sun to swell up, transforming it into a red giant. In its expansion, it annihilated and consumed the planet Mercury. Around the time the Sun - now called "Archangel" - grew to almost the size of Venus's orbit, Frisk was born. She was a Wasteland scavenger, part of a team that searches for ancient artifacts beneath Earth's surface. Unfortunately, soon upon landing, the crew encountered a meteor storm that destroyed the mine, and caused Frisk to fall into Mount Ebott. -- Story will be added as the AU develops, to avoid spoilers. -- Story Cover Chapter 1= * Cover * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 Gallery AfterWorldSentinel.png|Sentinel sprite, created by MechanicPluto24 Poltergeist.png|Poltergeist sprite, created by MechanicPluto24 Plague.png|Plague sprite, created by MechanicPluto24 AfterWorldGaster.png|Gaster sprite, created by MechanicPluto24 SentinelHD.png|Sentinel artwork, created by MechanicPluto24 SentinelFanart1.png|Sentinel fan-sprite, created by NateT-G SentinelFanart2.png|Sentinel fan-sprite sheet, created by Oplexitie PoltergeistHD.png|Poltergeist artwork, created by MechanicPluto24 Trivia * Although similar, AfterWorld is not based on the AU Underworld at all. ** It's name is based on the sentence "After our world," and is set long after our once beautiful blue world has been turned inhospitable and abandoned. * Each of the planets' new names correspond to its relationship with other planets, or Archangel. For example, Venus has been renamed to "Demise" because of its impending destruction by the expanding red giant. * Compared to their "lesser versions", Sentinel and Poltergeist are giant. Sentinel is about 3.5 meters tall, while Poltergeist towers at nearly 6 meters. Even Plague is almost as tall as Frisk at a little over 1 meter tall. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Horror Category:Special Event Category:Comic Category:Space Category:Outside the Underground